


Lifelong regrets

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Heartbreak, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco regrets being distant with Mario, after something tragic happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelong regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an angst challenge about my Not-OTP. I hate Pierreus. Somehow my hate for them and my depression created this ugh.

"It feels like you don't even love me anymore." Mario says casually, Mario had spent the night over at Marco's place. It feels a little awkward, at least for Mario. Marco had spent the whole night sending messages Pierre, and not holding Mario in his arms.

"Don't be silly Mario." Marco says, but he doesn't even look up for his text message. Mario just wants to break down and cry, surly he's not going crazy? All he wants is a little attention from his man.

"I've been riding Robert's dick for the past year, and a half." He hasn't really, it's just a test to see if Marco's really listening to him or not. Mario's heart beats out of his chest, he feels awful.

"Ok, i'll be with you in a minute." If Marco would have looked up at him, for a single second he would have seen the heartbreak in his boyfriends eyes, seen the pure look of sadness, and Mario's just had enough.

"I can't deal with this Marco, I want to be cuddled and reassured not ignored. I feel like crap, do you know that? Everyone hates me, and now it feels like you do too. I drove all the way from Munich, with a groin injury for a cuddle, and some reassurance from the man who's supposed to love me, and he can't even look me in the eye."

"Sure honey, can you just stick the kettle on?" Mario's mouth falls open in shock, he just cried his heart out to him, and this is how he's repaid, Mario can't take this anymore, he just can't."

"I'm leaving Marco." Mario screams, and grabs his coat from the hook, and slips on his trainers. "If you love me Marco, ask me to say. Tell me you love me and take me into your arms-"

"Stop being such a baby Mario." Marco snaps, cutting Mario off. "Just because i'm your boyfriend, it doesn't mean I can't have friends."

The words cut through Mario's heart, like a knife through butter. "Well, I guess that means you don't care about me enough to ask me to stay." Mario burst out into a fit of tears.

Mario slammed the front door closed in Marco's face, and ran through the heavy rain, and into his car. He waited for a few seconds, long enough to give Marco the time to come running after him, when he didn't Mario started the engine and drove off.

It's hard to see with the stinging tears in his eyes, and the rain beating down against the wind shield, Mario knows he should stop,  but his broken heart tells him otherwise, to get away from Marco as quick as possible.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur, the truck pulled out of nowhere and slammed into the side of Mario's car, into the driver's seat, crushing Mario's body instantly. killing him on impact.

Marco was quite shocked to hear the doorbell ringing at this hour in the evening. He knew it was bad news instantly, the door ringing at 2am in the morning, is never a good sign, Marco took a deep breath as he pulled open the door, to see two police officers on the other side.

"Marco Reus?" One of them said, and Marco could only nod, too dumfounded and too much in fear to respond properly. "I'm afraid we have some bad news..."

Before Marco hears of what happened, tears start to run down his face. Why did he let Mario leave? He would have been good comfort right now. "Is everything ok, is it my family? Please tell me they are ok?"

One of the police officers escorted Marco to a nearby seat, he didn't remember how he got there, too numb in fear to think about anything else right now. "Would you like a drink or anything before we tell you?"

Marco shakes his head. "I can't stand the wait any longer, please just tell me, i'm so scared." Marco wipes away the tears with the back of his hand, and braces  himself for the bad news.

"I'm afraid your boyfriend Mario Götze has been in a serious car accident. We found your contact details in his phone, as his emergency contact details, claiming you are his boyfriend."

Marco didn't even process the last part of the convocation, all he had heard Mario had been in a car accident, his sweet Mario. "But he's ok isn't he, can I please go and see him?"

The police officer sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mr Reus, Mario Götze has passed away. I can assure you the impact would have killed him instantly, he didn't suffer."

"No, Mario can't be dead, he was here only an hour ago, his things are still in my bedroom. I won't believe it." Marco cried even harder, Mario couldn't be dead, this is just some sick joke.

"Would you like to go and see the body?" The officer asked, Marco decided he hated the police officer. How dare he ask Marco, if he wants to see Mario's body when he's wrecked with grief. How dare he call Mario just a body.

All that in mind, Marco climbed into the back of the police car, and allowed himself to be driven to the place of Mario's resting place. Two men dressed in smart suits, showed Marco into the room.

Mario's body is a mess, so much so that his young, sweet body is hardly recognisable, his whole body is dripping with blood, a lot of his squashed and burnt. It's only when Marco takes Mario's cold hand into his own, is when the guilt hits him.

Mario has died, because of him? Of course he didn't physically kill Mario, but he pushed him away, which is just as bad. He had ignored Mario all night, then when Mario had been upset, he had refused to hold him, and called him a baby.

"I'm so sorry Mario." I should have taken you into my arms when you asked me to, and held you tightly. I'm so selfish, of course I love you Mario, I will never stop loving you."

Marco only wished he had said those words sooner.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Marco, I really do love you :-(


End file.
